Fixed or Fluxed Rewrite
by clhpfan12341234567
Summary: What would Alec and Kiera do when they meet a different kind of time traveler not a god summary i Know
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own continuum or doctor who here is the rewrite hope its better **

**Fixed or Flux**

The 10th Doctor and Martha were in the T.A.R.D.I.S control room. The Doctor walking around the controls and saying "what do you think of Vancouver Canada they have hockey there all through my 900 years I never saw a hockey game. That's the one the players can only use there feet right. Without waiting for a reply from Martha he set the coordinates for the destination and said "allonsy."

Vancouver prison 2077(Authors Note: I know the Continuum is from Canada but I'm an American so just for right now say they are in Vancouver Washington.)

a group of people running out of the building after a blue bomb like flash except for one person. That one who was technically responsible for what happened today Alec Sadler. Alec was just sitting their when he heard a noise that he had not heard since 65 years ago. he saw a blue box fading in and out. when the T.A.R.D.I.S materialized The Doctor while opening the door saying "here we are Vancouver Canada steeping out the T.A.R.D.I.S he sniffed the air and went back in and said "well make that Washington 2077. The Doctor and Martha finally left the T.A.R.D.I.S and saw and old man. Alec Sadler said "It's been awhile Doctor, Martha well for 65 years to be exact for me but I don't know about you though." Martha then turned to The Doctor and said "How dose he know who we are we never saw him before. The Doctor spoke up and said "Timey wimey, and your Alec Saddler inventor of the Sadtech technology the one person who could hack into his future inventions when he was a teenager and has a different form of time travel well It just bellow the vortex manipulator with my ranking, talking about time travel where's Kiera Cameron famous Protector of 2077 and cop in 2012, Oh you just sent her back and I always wanted to meet you two." The Doctor turned to Martha and said "common back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. Allonsy."

Vancouver Washington 2012

Kiera Cameron a cop from 2077 in her room with the window open and heard a weird noise and said "Alec can you check what that noise was". As she thought it could be liber8 spying on her or the mysterious freelancers as Jason calls them.

Seen shift

Teenage Alec Saddler sitting in his lab in his barn said "I don't know what it was but I can tell you that it wasn't Liber8, and also I just noticed there is a blue telephone box around the corner that was not there when I checked before.

Seen shift

Kiera then said "I will check it out." Then she walked out of the hotel and zipped up her suit and turned invisible and walked towards the blue box and saw a man and a woman come out of the box. The man said "Kiera Cameron you can so you self. Kiera then became visible and then she said "Who are you, and how did you know my name, and that I was here, your not Esser(SP?) are you or any of the freelances." then man said " No I'm the Doctor, this is Martha my compainon, your Kiera Cameron protector from 2077 with a younger version of your husbands boss talking to you through your head, yeah I know your listen Alec. Kiera then said "wait Doctor who." "No just The Doctor" The Doctor replied. Kiera then said "So Doctor how do you know all about me." The Doctor replied "that's easy I'm a time traveler." Kiera then said "Your a time traveler, so that means I can go home and see Sam and you can take me back to 2077. The Doctor said "Sorry I can't It's a fixed point your supposed to be here. and Alec see you in about 65 years. Doctor and Martha then went back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. Then with a wvop wvop the T.A.R.D.I.S went flying into space.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who or Continuum that's BBC and Canadian Showcase and Syfy.**

**Chapter 2**

The 10th Doctor and Martha are in the TARDIS. Martha then said "Doctor why did we leave, you never leave."

The Doctor said "some one was wrong there."

Martha then said "shouldn't we go back and make them do it right." The Doctor said "no one was doing something wrong." Then Martha said "but you said some one was doing something wrong"

Then The Doctor said "no I didn't."

Then Martha said "Oh forget it, I'm never going to understand you."

A noise was heard The Doctor went to check what the TARDIS found. The Doctor said "that's weird, that's not possible, brilliant, guess what Martha Jones were going back Alonsy."

Then Martha said "what."

The Doctor went back to Vancouver. That's weird , but brilliant we need to find the Alecs. Alonsy."

Then Martha said "what there's another kid name Alec." The Doctor said "there are plenty of Alecs around the world but that's not what I meant."

Then Martha said "do you no where he is."

The Doctor said "that's the point. He's in two different places. You know when I told Kiera that this was fixed it just happened to become fluxed. Martha then said "is that possible."

The Doctor said "nope" and popped the P. Then Martha said "should we find Kiera she might know what's going on."

Then The Doctor said "yep Alonsy" popping the p then started running.

Then Martha said "do you know where you're going."

Then The Doctor said "nope" and popped the p."

Then they ended up the street where Kiera was talking to Kellogg.

Kiera finished with "he was his father."

Then The Doctor said "he's wrong."

Then Martha said "what's he doing."

Then The Doctor said "no, no, no, how can I explain, oh I know Jack, you remember he's a fixed point. We have another fixed point here but he can't because he shouldn't exist his grandmother died. Long time no see Kiera."

**Author's Note: **was original going to be a one shot but ideas kept on coming. Hopefully this will make the doctor look better and nice way to explain why he left quick. There's going to be 2 or more chapters coming.


End file.
